


A Night Spent Underground

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Hook, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, S&M, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Stiles/your choice, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, anal gape, cock and ball spanking, dildo, extreme penetration, spitting, spreader bar, use of 'fag'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Hayy ! Could you please write a fic about a heavy masochist Stiles ? I don't have a preferred pairing, but anyone who would enjoy inflicting great pain on him (all consensual), giving him bruises and lasting marks. Impact play, CBT, extreme penetration, bondage, electro, needles... I don't really care lol, just the most sadistic and creative shit you can think of ! Thanks a lot
Series: Requests [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	A Night Spent Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Twitter & Curious Cat 
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

Stiles felt wrung out and he hadn’t even orgasmed yet. Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been strung up in the underground bdsm club’s dungeon by his Dom. Stiles’ head was yanked back by a leather-clad hand and salvia was spat into his parted lips, Stiles whined as he swallowed on reflex, shuddering at the filthiness of it all. 

“Are you ready for some more fun fag?” His Dom rumbled as he pressed against the electro pads that had been stuck to his nipples. 

“Yes Sir,” Stiles murmured before he cried out as a rather strong electric current shot through his body from his nipples and through his veins. 

“Too bad about the blindfold, I wish I could see your eyes go glassy as the electric current brings you to that edge.” His Dom mused but didn’t make a move to remove the blindfold from Stiles’ eyes. Stiles sobbed in reply as he swayed in his bonds before crying out again as the action shifted his bonds in a way that made his body twitch and jump. 

Stiles’ arms were tied above his head, the rope rested against his spine and looped around the sizeable anal hook that was lodged inside of Stiles’ clenching hole. Every time Stiles moved his arms it forced the plug deeper into him, which in turn made him try to regain his balance with his feet but with his feet strapped to a spreader bar, it was hard to keep his balance properly. Not to mention another cord of rope was tied around the middle of the spreader bar and connected the bar to Stiles’ aching, swollen balls that the rope was tightly bound around. 

Every little move put a strain on apart of Stiles’ body and his cock was constantly drooling pre-cum. Stiles gasped wetly when the current was shut off and a gloved hand roughly jerked his cock a few times, smearing the pre-cum over the hard flesh. 

“I wish you could see your pathetic balls right now fag, all tied and swollen up. I bet you want to come right now don’t you?” His Dom smirked as he grabbed Stiles’ swollen balls and gave them a hard squeeze; not stopping until Stiles was squirming and crying out. 

“Pathetic faggot’s like you don’t come, only their superior’s do.” His Dom laughed as he released his hold on Stiles’ cock before Stiles let out a sob when his Dom’s hand landed harshly on his sensitive balls. His Dom laughed as he spanked Stiles’ balls until they were radiating heat and an angry shade of red. 

“Oh, my little pain slut. I have something really special for you tonight fag, you’re just going to love this.” His Dom crooned as he pinched some of the heated flesh on Stiles’ balls listening to the squeal Stiles gave at the pinch.

Stiles gave a shuddering moan when the pinch stayed and multiplied. Stiles didn’t hold back a sob as soon his balls and a line up the underside of his leaking cock was constantly in a state of a pinching pain. He had felt this before; his Dom had lined his cock and balls with clothespins. 

“Now the real fun begins,” His Dom sounded wicked and a shiver went down Stiles’ spine, but he was so beyond ready for whatever his Dom had in store for him next. 

His Dom stepped away and rustled around for a moment before Stiles’ arched and whimpered as he felt a long leather strap drag down his back before a hand cupped Stiles’. Stiles tapped twice against his Dom’s palm for green before he shouted out in surprise and pain as his Dom brought the whip down across his ass hard. 

His Dom didn’t give Stiles a moment to recover from the first hit before he brought the whip down over and over again on Stiles’ back. Stiles could feel welts forming in a crisscross pattern over his back and he knew he would feel them for days and would be twisting in the mirror at least twice a day to look and touch at them. 

Stiles openly started sobbing and crying as his Dom refocused his aim on Stiles’ ass, marking it the soft skin up until Stiles was hanging limping in his bondage, despite the way it pulled at his over-sensitive body. Stiles gasped wetly in the sudden silence of the room when his Dom stopped whipping him. 

“Pathetic little faggot,” His Dom hissed when Stiles’ chin was forced up so his Dom could see his splotchy, tear-stained face. 

“I am Sir,” Stiles hiccupped before wailing when the whip came down against his cock and balls, forcing the clothespins off of his skin. His Dom whipped his groin until each of the clothespins were gone and Stiles was silently crying with his body wracked with wonderful pain. 

“I’m not finished with you yet fag,” His Dom warned as he stopped in the whipping that was already leaving angry red welts over Stiles’ skin and would stay there for days if not weeks after. 

Stiles gave a weak moan and tapped his Dom’s palm again when the man cupped his tied hands. His Dom hummed as he untied the rope from the hook in Stiles’ ass, pushing Stiles forward until he was bent at a 90-degree angle. His Dom pulled the anal hook out of Stiles’ hole before spitting on it, rubbing the salvia into Stiles’ skin. 

“Oh I’m going to wreck this hole of yours faggot,” His Dom laughed as he pulled at Stiles’ rim. Stiles’ was loose from the intense prep before the scene even began. Stiles choked on his salvia as something thick, blunt and long was pushed into him. 

“That’s about the size of a soda can, but of course your faggot hole is swallowing it down easily.” His Dom laughed as he spanked the base of the dildo a few times, sending it deeper into Stiles who groaned as his abused rim stretched wide and ached in the most perfect of way. 

Stiles jolted and writhed when suddenly the electricity was turned back on, his nipples peaking under the pads as his hole convulsed around the fat dildo currently ruining his asshole. 

“Mouth open fag and don’t even think about trying to suck. Your mouth is my fleshlight tonight,” His Dom grunted as his hand forced Stiles’ mouth open and fed Stiles his thick, cock not stopping until his sweaty, full balls pressed to Stiles’ chin. 

Stiles felt fresh tears leaked out from under his blindfold as his Dom fucked his mouth without care for Stiles in just the way Stiles craved. He was stuffed open from both ends and his body was throbbing and sore in the most wonderful of ways, even the feeling of his balls going limp and slowly tingling as they turned numb made Stiles fall into his headspace. 

Stiles choked and gagged as his Dom’s hot cum gushed into his mouth and down his throat, some spilling from his mouth to drip down his chin and throat. Stiles sputtered before he hung loosely in his bonds, head falling as his Dom shook the last few drops of cum off over his hair and back of his throat. 

“Now you’re going to hang here for a while, to let it soak in what a dirty little faggot pain slut you are.” His Dom spat against Stiles’ hair before he touched Stiles’ hand again before moving away when he got two taps to his palm. Stiles’ hung there and he couldn’t help but smile as his whole boy tingled as he sank into his subspace with ease. He loved date night with his Dom.


End file.
